Choose, Him or I
by Night-willows
Summary: Two boys are in love with Ponyboy. They will do anything to make him theirs. The hardest part for Pony is choosing, which one?
1. Chapter 1-Feelings for a certain Greaser

Authors notes:hope you all enjoy. First fic posted to this profile. I will try to update as much as I can, at least once a week hopefully!

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of its characters.

It all started a few nights ago. Ponyboy had a dream one night, for once it wasn't a nightmare.

_He and Two-Bit were sitting on the couch watching tv. A loud crash of thunder was heard outside. He almost jumped onto the older greasers lap. "Whoa kid, I knew we were close, but not like that," Two-But said jokingly. Ponyboy was never afraid of storms, but after what happened to Johnny and Dally, he was still a little jumpy. After the next roll of thunder, he scooted a little closer to Two-Bit. "Hey Pone, don't worry. I got'cha," he said, while putting his arm around the younger of the two. Pony blushed furiously, even though it was only a friendly gesture. He looked up and saw Two-Bit looking at him. Their faces were so close. Ponyboy leaned forward and pressed his lip to the older greasers. Two-Bit was surprised, but kissed back. After a few seconds another crash of thunder broke them apart. _

That's where the dream ended. Pony was slightly disappointed that the dream ended. He actually wanted to see what happened next.

"I guess that's when the feeling started," thought Ponyboy. He still was confused about his feelings for Two-Bit. No one could replace Johnnycake, of course, but after Johnny and Dally had passed, Two-Bit became his best friend. He was always there when Pony needed him, especially that one time the Socs started bothering him in the hall. Believe it or not, Two-Bit could be a really good listener when he stayed quiet for a few minutes. When Pony was having a rough day, he was always there to cheer him up with more jokes. How could he like, no, love, his best friend.

•••••••••••••••••

Ponyboy just got out off track practice. It was a Thursday afternoon, around 3pm. He swung by the DX to get a coke and say hi to Sodapop and Steve. Steve always disliked him, or so Pony thought. Yeah, Steve thought he was a tag-along little kid sometimes, but he wasn't that bad. Now that Pony was growing up he was actually fun to hangout with sometimes, even though Steve would never admit it. Steve thought he even had feelings for the kid. He knew Two-Bit did also, so maybe he would make a move soon, before the clown did. Steve even broke up with Evie. He never really loved her anyway, but what he did know was that he loved Ponyboy.

"Soda," Steve yelled, "the kids here."

"Hey. I'm not a kid. I'm 15 now."

"Whatever. You sure act like one sometimes, though," Steve said with a smirk.

Pony rolled his eyes. There was Sodapop now, walking out of the garage.

"Thanks Stevie, for letting me know. Hey Pone. How was track?" Sodapop said, a big grin on his face.

"Good. How's the DX today?"

"Fine as usual. Cars to fix, girls to flirt with," Soda said with a wink.

"Yeah," Pony said, "catch you guys later."

"Bye!" Soda said, with one of his movie star smiles. It was one of those smiles that would just brighten your day.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Ponyboy walked home thinking, the usual. Pony wanted to talk to someone about his feelings. Johnny would have understood. He couldn't just tell Sodapop, what if he hated him for liking guys? Yeah, he was one of the most understanding people he knew, but still. This is a boy- likes- girl town. Anyone who doesn't agree with that will be beat-up or mugged. You can't just open up like that to your brother about one of your best friends. Besides, what if he tells Darry? He thought about telling Two-Bit, that way he would know if they had a chance. He heard Two-Bit had recently broken up with Kathy anyway. One day, Pony thought, he will talk to Two-Bit. The rest of the gang can not be around, though.

At his house, he walked in the door to find Two-Bit on the couch watching a Mickey marathon. It was only around 3:15pm now, and everyone wouldn't be off work until 4. Maybe he should just talk to Two-Bit now.

"Hey Two-Bit. Can we-uh, like-talk?" Pony asked nervously.

"Yeah kid, what's up? What would my favorite greaser like to talk about today?" Pony blushed when he said "favorite greaser."

Ponyboy sat down next to Two-Bit. He looked down at his hands and felt his face grow hot. "I-um, I think I maybe kinda like you," Pony admitted.

"Golly. I like you too kid. I have known you since you were born. We're best friends."

"No, Two-Bit, I like you-like you. I think I actually might love you." Pony was very embarrassed and put his head in his hands.

Two-Bit at first was shocked. This was his best friend, saying he loved him. He did have to admit to himself that he thought of the two of them sometimes.

What happened next shocked Pony. Two-Bit put his finger under Pony's chin, lifted his head up, leaned in, and kissed Pony full on the lips. Pony was confused. Did this mean the older greaser felt the same way?

Two-Bit broke the kiss after a few seconds and started talking. "I'm glad you said that, kid. I feel the same way, but I was scared you wouldn't like me back, and I would scare you away," Two-Bit said.

"I had to say something finally. I have liked you for a while now. I had to talk to someone, it was killing me inside."

"I can't deny that I haven't thought of us in the past together," Two-Bit admitted.

The boys talked some more and kissed a few times. They didn't hear the footsteps on the porch or laughter, though. As Ponyboy and Two-Bit were kissing, getting very passionate, the door opened and Sodapop stepped in.

"Hey guys," Soda said, " I'm hom-whoa! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Soda couldn't believe that Two-Bit actually made a move on his kid brother. This was a boy- likes-girl town and this was not right. He just knew it wasn't right. Gus could like, let alone kiss, other guys. Yet here it was happening, right in front of his face. When Steve followed Soda in and saw what was going on, he couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. He knew that Two-Bit had feelings for Pony, he heard him say that one night when Two-Bit was drunk. Steve liked Pony and wanted to make Ponyboy his before Two-Bit made a move. He was mad about this. That should be HIM with Pony, not the clown.

Steve would stop at nothing to make Pony his. Soda was mad. Really mad that this would happen to his baby brother. "Just wait 'til I tell Darry this," thought Sodapop.


	2. Chapter 2-Steve's Feelings

Story ideas 2

Authors notes:hope you all enjoy. I will try to update as much as I can, at least once a week hopefully!

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of its characters.

_Steve would stop at nothing to make Pony his. Soda was mad. Really mad that this would happen to his baby brother. "Just wait 'til I tell Darry this," thought Sodapop._

"Ahem. Guys. GUYS!" Sodapop yelled to break up the two on the couch.

Ponyboy blushed a deep shade of red. Two-Bit just looked down. How could he act like that, Two-Bit thought, causing problems in the gang, possibly.

"I'm so sorry Sodapop. I should have thought first," Two-Bit said shamefully.

"Wha-what," Sodapop said shakily, "we're you two doing?"

"Hey Steve," Two-Bit said, " can Soda and I talk on the porch for a minute?"

"Yeah I guess," he said with a scowl. Steve wanted to go to talk to Pony. Pony ran off to his room when Soda went to talk to Two-Bit. Maybe he could try to talk some sense into the kid. What did he see in Two-Bit anyway?

Steve knocked on the door. No answer. He opened the door slowly. Ponyboy was curled up on the bed quietly crying.

"What wrong, kid?" Steve said gently. Might as well be nice if he wanted any chance.

"Lemme alone Steve. Since when do you care anyway?"

"I actually always have. Even if I don't show it."

Ponyboy was shocked to hear this. Steve. The Steve Randle that was tough and care about no one, said he actually cared?

"I-uh- was just checking on you, kid. Bye Pony." Then he walked out. If he would have stayed in there, he probably would have said something he regretted. Like his feelings for Ponyboy. He wanted to tell Pony, but just not now.

Steve walked into the living room. He saw Sodapop walking down the street. Two-Bit just walked inside the house. He paced around and then walked into Pony's room. Steve ran to catch up to Soda.

Two-Bit knocked on Pony's door and walked in. Pony was still laying on the bed, staring at the wall.

"Hey Two-Bit. I'm so sorry. What did Soda say?

"First of you have nothin to be sorry for. It was my fault. And still, I love you. I won't stop loving you because they don't agree. They will just have to learn to accept us. Soda said he was kind of shocked when he walked in. Of course he felt angry, that was his baby brother kissing on the couch. Soda said that he would learn how to deal with it, but he just needed to take a walk and clear his mind. I'm not sure Darry will take this as well. But, and this is the best part, if we actually love each other, I never break you heart and as long as I take care of you, we are allowed to be together by him."

Ponyboy was so excited to hear this. At least his brother accepted him, what he would do without Sodapop he had no idea. Ponyboy jumped up and hugged Two-Bit. The older greaser hugged him back. The could be together and love each other, even if the whole gang didn't know.

"Well then Pone, would you like to be mine?"

Pony looked up, smiled, and kissed Two-Bit.

"I'll take that a a yes, then?" Pony nodded.

••••••••••••••••••••

Darry came home to what he thought an empty house. Weird, he thought, normally people were watching Mickey, yelling and wrestling on the floor.

Two-Bit heard the front door and walked out to say hi to Darry.

"Hey Two. Was Pone with you?"

"Yep. He's here. Let me go get him." Two-Bit banged on Pony's door and told him that Darry wanted him.

When Pony walked into the kitchen, Darry asked if he and Soda could make dinner tonight. Darry had a rough day at work and his back hurt. Pony agreed to help out. Pony gave Darry a hug and then started rummaging through the pantry to find something for dinner.

A few minutes later Sodapop came home, smiling that smile of his, like usual. Soda found Pony in the kitchen and hugged him.

"Hey Pone. I'm not mad at you, this is just who you are. I will love you no matter what. As long as Two-Bit takes care of you, I'm fine with it. Got it?"

Pony nodded eagerly and said, "ya know, were on dinner duty tonight." Sodapop just laughed.

Two-Bit and Steve sat on the couch watching tv. Two-Bit walked out onto the porch for a smoke. Steve followed a minute later. When Steve walked out, Two-Bit noticed an angry look on his face.

Steve walked up to Two-Bit and said, "Listen clown. I have had put up with it long enough. I love Ponyboy. I can't stand the way you glance at each other and give those lovey looks. Pony will be mine. Got that? I will stop at nothing until he's mine." Then Steve stormed inside.

Two-Bit was confused. Steve loved Ponyboy? And now he wanted to take away Ponyboy, his boyfriend? No way. He would not let that happen. Steve's words kept echoing in his head, "I will stop at nothing until he's mine." Two-Bit shivered and went inside.

When he walked inside, blue pasta was on the table. Blue. With purple bread. Great, Two-Bit thought. Soda found the food dye again. Two-Bit sat down at the table next to Ponyboy. Steve sat right next to Ponyboy on the other side. Dinner was awkward, with little conversation, only Two-Bit and Steve fighting over random little thing for no reason. They were fighting even more than usual. The Curtis brothers found it odd, but kept eating.

After dinner was cleaned up, the boys sat down to watch tv. Two-Bit sat next to Pony on the couch and grabbed his hand. They sat there, holding hands, for a few minutes until Soda said, "Hey Pone, can you get me a Pepsi from the kitchen?"

"Sure Sodapop."

Pony went into the kitchen and bent down to look in the fridge for the pepsi. When he got up and turned around, Steve was sitting on the table behind him.

"Hey Pone," Steve said as he jumped off the table and stepped closer to Ponyboy.

"Hi Steve. I just have to bring this to Sodapop. Gotta go." Steve stepped in front of him blocking the exit. Pony was kind of scared. Steve was normally mean to him, treating him like some little kid. Then this afternoon he was being oddly nice to Pony. Something was up with Steve. Pony was scared Steve might try to hurt him or something, they way he stepped closer and had a determined look on his face.

"Ponyboy, I love you," Steve said as he leaned down and kissed Ponyboy. Steve kissed him gently, pulling Pony close into his chest. Ponyboy loved the feeling, but this was wrong. He loved Two-Bit. Not Steve. Right?

Steve gently broke the kiss an walked into the living room and sat down again. He started joking around and laughing like before, as if nothing just happened.

Ponyboy just stood there, absolutely shocked. What just happened? He loved feeling Steve, so warm, close and gentle, but he was with Two-Bit. Did he have feelings for Steve now, too? Was all of the dislike in the past really to mask other feelings and hide them from himself?

"Where'd the kid go?" He heard Sodapop say.

"I'll be right there," Pony said, still in a daze.

Now he had to choose, Two-Bit or Steve?


	3. Chapter 3-Darry Happened to Walk In

Story ideas 3

Authors notes:hope you all enjoy. I will try to update as much as I can, at least once a week hopefully! Sorry guys, a little shorter than usual! The next one will hopefully be longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of its characters.

_"Where'd the kid go?" He heard Sodapop say. _

_"I'll be right there," Pony said, still in a daze. _

_Now he had to choose, Two-Bit or Steve?_

•••••••••••••••••

Ponyboy walked into the living room. He gave Sodapop the Pepsi and sat down on the couch next to Two-Bit. Steve looked over and smirked at him.

Pony just thought, how could he let that happen? How could he ever like Steve, after he was always so mean to him? Ponyboy acted like nothing was wrong and put a smile on his face, even though a conflict was raging within him.

"Hey Dar, I'm going to bed, g'night guys," Sodapop said. He gave Pony and Darry a kiss on the head and went to bed. Steve said goodnight and left too, but not before shooting Two-Bit a warning glance. Darry said goodnight and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Before Two-Bit left he wanted to talk to Ponyboy. Ponyboy broke down and started crying while telling Two-Bit what Steve did. Two-Bit was very, very angry. How could Steve do that? Steve knew that he and Pony were together. Two-Bit knew that Steve liked Pony, but how could he actually act on those feelings.

Two-Bit finally got Ponyboy to calm down and was telling him what Steve told Two-Bit.

"Even after what Steve said and did, you will still love me and stay with me? Right, Pone?"

"Of course, Two-Bit. I love you," then Pony leaned in and gave him a hug.

•••••••••••••••

So far Darry knew nothing. He just finished up getting ready for bed and walked out of the bathroom. He was planning on getting a glass of water before bed. Darry walked down the hall and went to walk into the living room to get to the kitchen.

He heard Pony say, "Of course, Two-Bit. I love you." Then Ponyboy hugged Two-Bit. After that Two-Bit said goodnight, but before he walked out, he kissed Pony. On the mouth.

Darry stood there, shocked and disgusted. How dare Two-Bit, to his baby brother, in his house. Then Two-Bit walked out. Darry stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight coming into the living room through the window. Darry leaned on the doorway with his arms crossed. Pony turned around with a huge smile on his face, then he saw Darry. The smile was immediately replaced with a frightened look.

"Care to tell me anything, Pony?" Darry said this quietly, sounding slightly dangerous.

Pony just stood there.

"Well?" No response. Then Darry just blew-up. He started yelling and ranting to Ponyboy about how wrong this all was. Pony just started crying. Darry was fuming. Soda walked into the living room. He heard the yelling and wanted to calm Darry down.

"Pony go to your room. We talk about this tomorrow morning. Pony! Now!" Pony ran to his room and slammed the door. Darry wasn't suppose to find out. Not like this anyway.

••••••••••••••••

"Sodapop, you knew about this? How could you ever accept this?"

"They love each other, Dar. I can just feel it, it's like the way I was with Sandy." Soda never talked about Sandy anymore. It must be serious. "Except Two-Bit won't break his heart, I know it, and I trust him."

Darry knew Sodapop could have a point, but it would never happen. Never with his baby brother, never in his house, never. It wasn't right. It wasn't acceptable.

"No Soda, go to your room. It just can't happen. It ends tomorrow."

"But Dar-"

"No! Goodnight!"

With that Darry went out on the porch. Soda went to bed. Pony was laying on the bed crying. In the middle of the night he woke up calling for Two-Bit. That set Darry off even more.

In the morning Pony got out of bed and found that Sodapop wasn't there anymore. He walked into the kitchen and found his brothers there.

"Pony, we need to talk," Darry said. Uh-oh, Pony thought. Then he heard the front door slam shut.

"Perfect. Now Two-bit here can answer some questions also."

Two-Bit walked into the kitchen, unaware and whistling. He stopped and froze when he saw Darry's face and how scared Pony looked.

"Just in time Two-Bit. We were just going to have a family talk. Sit down, I think you will want to hear this, too."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4-Darry, Please Understand

Story ideas 4

Authors notes:hope you all enjoy. I will try to update as much as I can, at least once a week hopefully!

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of its characters.

_"Just in time Two-Bit. We were just going to have a family talk. Sit down, I think you will want to hear this, too."_

••••••••••••••••

Two-Bit and Ponyboy were in for it now. "Now what," Darry started out, "we're you two thinking last night? I'm confused. Did I actually see you...kiss him, Two-Bit?" Darry knew the answer, he knew what his eyes saw. Maybe they would actually give him an honest answer.

"Listen, Darry. I hope you can understa-"

"No, Pony. I hope you can understand. Whatever I saw going on there was wrong."

"Please just listen to him," Sodapop said, almost pleadingly.

"Fine. What's going on Pony?"

"Please. Just listen. Understand later if you have to, just let me get out what I want to say first. Darry, Sodapop, I love him. I'm in love with Two-Bit."

"That's it Pony!" Darry yelled this, jumping up quickly and knocking the chair back.

"You promised to listen," Pony screamed back at him. He started crying into Two-Bit. Two-Bit felt awkward at first with Darry right there, but gave in and put his arms comfortingly around Pony.

"Darry, y'all promised not to fight no more." Sodapop said this, and he looked like he was close to tears.

"Oh Sodapop. I'm so sorry little buddy." Darry gave Sodapop a hug.

Ponyboy was upset that Darry's yelling at him, yet hugging and comforting Sodapop.

Darry looked at the clock and said, "Pony, we will talk about this further when I get home from work."

Steve walked in the door. Sodapop was almost crying and Darry was comforting him. They were just about to leave for work. Pony was sitting at the table crying into Two-Bit, with his arms around him and face buried in his chest. Steve hated seeing the kid, er, Ponyboy,(He had to start remembering, not kid. Pony only corrected him twenty times a day about that.) like that, so sad and miserable. Two-But sitting there cradling him and Pony willingly cuddling up to him made Steve sick.

"So Two-Bit. Tryin' to score some points with Darry by making the kid happy. Huh? I know you're just using the kid. I heard you say it that night, to the girl you were with at Buck's that night." Steve totally made up that last thing, but said it to chase Pony into his arms, hopefully.

"Two-Bit, is that...true?" Pony looked like he was about to sob. That's just what Steve wanted to do, make some doubt so he would come crawling back to Steve.

"Of course not. I love you, so much, Pony. I don't know where Stevie got that idea," he shot Steve a murderous glare at that. "Why, I haven't been to Buck's in probably two-weeks!"

"Of course, Two-Bit. Why would I doubt you, I know you love me. I trust you more than anyone." With that he buried his face into Two-Bit again with a small smile.

Two-Bit lifted up Pony's chin and planted a soft but quick kiss on Ponyboy's lips. Not what Steve wanted to see. Now the kid would never trust Steve after his lie being revealed.

Sodapop and Darry were about to leave for work. "Let's go Steve, so were not late again," Sodapop said.

"Hey Darry, the kid was in the kitchen kissing the clown," Steve said this quietly, wanting to get revenge on Two-Bit.

"Not in my house!" Darry yelled that and ran into the kitchen. Luckily Two-Bit and Pony were talking. "Try anything Two-Bit today on him and you will never leave this house alive. Pony, don't try anything."

"Sheesh Darry calm down. We're just gonna watch some tv and maybe talk some. You know he likes to daydream and read all day anyway." Then Two-Bit messed up Pony's hair.

"C'mon Two, I took a while on my hair today!"

"Whatever drama queen."

Then Darry, Sodapop and Steve went to work. Steve absolutely hated leaving Two-Bit and Pony alone. The longer they spent together, the harder it will be to get them apart. Steve started forming a plan to get them apart.

••••••••••••••••

"Let's go watch some Mickey, Pone."

"Fine. I'll meet you in the living room in a minute."

Two-Bit went to sit down on the couch and turned the tv on. As Pony walked past him a few moments later, Two-Bit pulled Ponyboy onto his lap and started kissing Pony.

"Two-Bit! Darry said not to try anything today!"

"You never listen to him! Then you decide to start today?"

"Well, as long as we don't tell anyone and don't get caught..."

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5-Steve's Plans

Story ideas 5

Authors notes:hope you all enjoy. I will try to update as much as I can, at least once a week hopefully! The last two chapters were shorter than usual, so I wanted to make up for that with a slightly longer chapter. Sorry it's posted a little later than usual! I can't believe we have made it to chapter 5 already. Thank you all so much, fellow fans and followers! You all inspire me to keep updating. Keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of its characters.

••••••••••••••••

"Well, as long as we don't tell anyone and don't get caught..."

••••••••••••••••

Two-Bit and Ponyboy sat on the couch kissing and cuddling all day. All of the guys were at work today, and the two were left alone. They watched movies, watched Mickey and joked around. For a little while they went to sit on the porch also. For lunch they went to Dairy Queen and the DX to visit Sodapop. Two-Bit watched Steve to make sure he stayed away from Pony. Steve sent him an angry glare.

Steve was thinking that Pony and Two-Bit were spending the whole day together. Who knew what they were doing all day while they were alone. It made him very angry and burn up inside. Today, he would put his plan into action.

The two boys hung around the DX for a while as they drank their pepsi. As Sodapop fixed a car in the garage, they leaned on the car talking to him. Eventually they left, and started walking home.

•••••••••••••••••

"Hey Sodapop, wanna go to the drive-in tonight? I was thinking maybe Darry would go too, just to give him a break. Let him enjoy a Friday night like someone his age does."

"That sounds good, Stevie. That way he has some fun this week. Maybe find him a gal, huh?" Sodapop laughed after he said this. Steve just laughed, too. Now the plan was in action. First part done, set up going to the movies.

••••••••••••••••

When Two-Bit and Ponyboy were a block from the Curtis house Pony said, "I'll race you." Then he took off running. Two-Bit knew he would never beat him in a race or even hope to catch up, even though the kid smoked a pack a day. When Two-Bit got into the yard, he fell on the grass, panting heavily. Ponyboy just sat on the porch steps, laughing. "Ok kid, I think you beat me here, but just by a little bit." Then Two-Bit laughed and smiled.

Pony said "yeah I think so, Two-Bit." He leaned back onto his hands, closed his eyes, and leaned up to the sun. The warm summer sun felt good on his face. "C'mon lets go inside." Pony got up and followed Two-Bit inside.

•••••••••••••••

Steve and Sodapop got home an hour after Two-Bit and Ponyboy did. Sodapop went into the kitchen to get chocolate milk and chocolate cake. Ponyboy went off to his room to read. Two-Bit and Steve were left in the living room.

"Hey Steve, how's it going?"

"It's going." Steve said and looked away. Two-Bit noticed he looked angry today, but what's new, he was usually mad at the world anyway. Two-Bit tried to talk to Steve a few more times, but finally gave up after many one-word answers. When Soda came back into the living room he noticed the tension, too. "What's up Steve, is something wrong? Anything you want to talk about?"

"No Sodapop I'm fine. If I want to talk I will tell you."

Sodapop also gave up after that, too. It was clear Steve didn't want to talk. Soda gave Two-Bit a confused look that said "what's wrong with him?" Two-Bit just shrugged. Soda and Two-But just went back to watching tv.

A few minutes later Steve got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. After going, he went to knock on Pony's door. Ponyboy just said "come in." Steve quietly slipped in, so he wouldn't alert Two-Bit. Pony was sitting at his desk reading. When he saw it was Steve, Pony gulped. Hopefully he wouldn't try anything. Steve stepped up close to Pony and put his hand on his shoulder. "Whatcha reading, Pone?"

"Since when do you care anyway? And if you must know, Gone With the Wind."

Steve spun the chair around that Pony was on. He leaned in close to Pony's face and looked into his eyes. "C'mon Pone. Just give in. We don't have to tell Two-Bit." Pony was scared, what should he do? If he pushed Steve away he would get aggressive and was more likely to get rough and kiss him wildly. If he gave in though, Steve would probably just kiss him and leave. Besides, it didn't feel so bad last time...

•••••••••••••••

Meanwhile, from the living room Two-Bit and Sodapop were joking around. After a few minutes, the two noticed Steve had been gone for a while. Then Two-Bit heard soft talking coming from the bedroom. Steve went to see Pony, alone, in the bedroom. If Steve was trying anything on his boyfriend, there were going to be some serious problems. Two-Bit jumped up and quietly walked down the hall. He pressed his ear against the door and heard, "C'mon Pone. Just give in. We don't have to tell Two-Bit." That was it, Steve is taking this too far. He opened the door quickly and stepped in. Steve had his face right up to Pony's and Ponyboy looked terrified. Ponyboy pushed past Steve and into Two-Bit's arms when he saw the older greaser. Then Two-Bit pulled Pony off, grabbed Steve by the shirt and dragged him through the house. He pushed Steve through the door and onto the grass. Steve fell roughly to the ground. Two-Bit then pulled him up by the collar and stared him in the face. "If your brave enough to make moves on my boyfriend every time I turn my back, then you must be able to fight me."

"Fine. Then I will. You probably don't love the kid anyway, so what's the point in fighting me?"

"That's it!" Two-Bit swung his fist at Steve, but he ducked just in time. Steve jumped up and went to tackle Two-Bt. The two lay rolling on the ground, swinging at each other. Pony ran out onto the porch. "Please stop guys. I can't stand to see you guys fight. Please just stop." Pony was now crying. When Two-Bit saw this he got up, brushed himself off and went to hug Ponyboy.

"I'm so sorry, Pone. I wasn't thinking. I just can't stand how he bothers you. I love you."

"I love you, Two-Bit."

Steve got up and angrily brushed himself off. He shot Two-Bit a glare and stormed inside, slamming the door behind him. Soda said "what was that all about? Fighting over a girl?"

"Something like that."

"I was kidding. Two-Bit's with Pony anyway. Wait a minute...Steve?" Steve just put his head down and exhaled deeply. A realization just dawned over Sodapop. The way Two-But was so watchful whenever Steve was around, and the tension between Two and Stevie. Steve...likes pony, too?!

Darry will have a fit if he finds out, he still hasn't gotten over Pony and Two-Bit, and they have been together for a while now.

•••••••••••••••••

Darry got home two hours later. "Hey Dar, wanna go to the drive-in with Stevie and I?"

"Yeah. Today wasn't too crazy. I could use some relaxation anyway. Sure, little buddy."

Darry accepted the invitation. Now to the next stage of the plan. A little while later Steve, Sodapop and Darry were getting ready to leave. Steve knew that if Two-Bit and Pony thought they had a few hours to themselves, they might do something that Darry wouldn't approve of, and that's just what he needed, trouble. "Hey guys, we're leaving. See you soon. They're snacks in the fridge and pantry. Love ya Pone, bye Two," Darry said.

•••••••••••••••

The three boys drove to the movies. A few minutes later they arrived and parked in their spot. A half an hour into the movie Steve pretended not to feel well. "Hey guys, I'm not feeling to great. I feel dizzy. I need to lay down."

"Let's go home then. You can take the couch tonight," Darry said.

"No, no. I'm fine. I don't want you guys to miss the movie. I'll just lay down across the back seat."

"No Steve, it's fine. We'll go." Exactly what Steve wanted, and excuse to get back unexpectedly early.

•••••••••••••••••

Two-Bit and Pony sat down to watch a movie. After a few minutes, when they knew the guys were definitely gone, Pony leaned over and started kissing Two-Bit. The kiss started to get more and more passionate. Pony climbed on top of Two-Bit, sitting on his lap and facing him. He pressed their lips together even harder. When they were so caught up in the moment, what they didn't hear were the car doors outside. Soda stood at the bottom of the stairs, helping Steve up. Darry walked ahead and opened the door. When he stepped inside, he almost fainted. Exactly what he never wanted to see was happening on the couch, his couch. His baby brother was on top of his best friend, making out. Darry yelled out, "what is going on in here?" Pony jumped off of Two-Bit, and his face turned bright red. Two-Bit looked terrified.

Steve was walking in the door when he saw Pony jump up and Darry started yelling. This was going to be good. Exactly how he planned, Darry sees that happening, and he will never let the two of them be alone together again. So now when Darry wants a babysitter for Pony, he will ask Steve. That will give them alot of time together alone, without Two-Bit.

"Now, let me ask again, what was going on in here?" Darry said this quietly, but in a low and dangerous voice.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6-Pony's Speech

Story ideas 6

Authors notes: thank you all so much for reading my story! Thank you for all your favorites and reviews, I appreciate it very much. Enjoy chapter 6!(I can't believe we're to chapter 6 already!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of its characters

•••••••••••••••

"Now, let me ask again, what was going on in here?" Darry said this quietly, but in a low and dangerous voice.

••••••••••••••••

"Darry, I-...I..." Pony said this with tears in his eyes. He put his head down. Then Ponyboy looked up, right into Darry's cool, icy eyes. "You know what Darry, I was doing exactly what it looked like I was doing. I'm tired of making excuses to please you that just make me feel worse. I don't have to make excuses or pretend anymore, because I'm doing nothing wrong. How can loving someone be wrong? How can showing my love for that person be wrong? Why can I not love someone, just because of who they are? I love him, so since when did being myself and expressing my feelings become wrong? I will continue loving Two-Bit and I will stay with him no matter what. I'm done with you telling me everything I do is wrong. And when you tell me what I'm doing is wrong, I always question myself. This time, I am not second guessing myself, because I know I am absolutely one hundred percent right. How can love ever be wrong?" After his speech, Pony took a breath. He leaned up and kissed Two-Bit quickly on the lips, right in front of everyone. Two-Bit kissed him back and pulled him into a hug. Pony sat back down next to Two-Bit and rested his head on his shoulder. Darry was speechless, along with Steve and Sodapop. Who knew the kid had it in him to speak out like that, especially to Darry.

"I'm so sorry Pone. All I do is yell at you. I don't mean to make you feel insecure. I'm so sorry." Darry walked over and gave Ponyboy a hug. Pony reached up and gave him a hug back. Darry sat down in his recliner. All he was thinking was "how could I treat my baby brother like this? I love him so much, yet I always tell him he's wrong about everything? How can I possibly be a good guardian if I do this?"

Two-Bit gave Ponyboy a hug and a kiss goodnight. "Sorry I have to go, Pone. My mom is working so I have to watch my little sister. See you guys later. Love you Pony."

"Ok. No problem. Love you too." Then Two-Bit left. Sodapop and Ponyboy went to their bedroom and fell asleep quickly, it had been an exhausting day. Darry went in soon after. Steve got comfortable on the couch, thinking about Ponyboy. Somehow he would get Pony to love him, no matter what.

••••••••••••••••

The next morning Ponyboy got up the earliest. That was the best nights sleep he had gotten in who knows how long. For once he didn't have a nightmare that kept him up. Since Pony was up he had to make breakfast. He found some pancake mix in the pantry and put it on the counter. Then he got out a frying pan and some butter. He turned on the stove and put the pan on it. Then he poured some mix into a bowl. As he was mixing in some water, the front door opened silently and someone crept into the kitchen. Pony was about to pour the mix into the bowl when he felt someone put their hands around his waist. They pulled Pony backwards into their chest. They put their face in the crook of Pony's neck and kissed his cheek. "Hey there kiddo."

"Good morning to you too, Two-Bit." Pony turned his face slightly so his lips met Two-Bit's. "Let me just finish breakfast, Two-Bit."

"Ok. Where are your brothers anyway? They're going to be late again." Two-Bit sat down at the kitchen table and watched Ponyboy finish up breakfast. Then he put a plate of finished pancakes on the table. He made some place settings for everyone and went to wake up his brothers.

Pony quietly opened his bedroom door and crept to the edge of the bed. He jumped on the bed right next to Sodapop. "Ponyboy! You scared me half to death! What are you doing? Isn't it Saturday?"

"Yes it is. But today you have work. Get up lazy." Then he hit Sodapop with a pillow.

"I'll get you for that one," Soda said as he jumped on Ponyboy. Then they started wrestling, while hitting each other with pillows.

Sodapop had Pony pinned down. "Holler uncle!"

"Never!" Ponyboy laid there struggling to get up.

"As much as I would love to join in your little love-making fest, I wanted to let you know breakfast is getting cold," Two-Bit said as he appeared in the door way.

"I'll let you go this time. Just wait until next time though," Sodapop said with a smirk. He let Ponyboy get up and run into the kitchen. Sodapop went into the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later he got out, and went looking for his DX shirt and favorite jeans. Then he went into the kitchen for breakfast. "No blue pancakes, Pone? I was hoping you learned something from my cooking the other night."

"No Sodapop. Just plain pancakes. Sorry to disappoint. You used all the dye the other night anyway."

••••••••••••••••

Sodapop went to work a little while later. Steve was already in the garage underneath a car. "Hey Stevie."

"Hey Soda. How ya doin' today?"

"Very good. So what are you working on today?"

"Some guy brought in his mustang to get fixed, he's going to give it to his son in a few days for his birthday apparently. If it wasn't going to be a Socs I would say its a pretty tuff car."

"Got that right. The color is pretty tuff too. I love the red."

Steve slid out from under the car. "Ok I think this ones done. That should be the last one for now. I think the boss need us to help in the store or something now."

Steve and Sodapop sat in the shop at the counter. Every now and then a girl would walk up to the counter to buy something, but mostly to flirt with the guys. Others came in to buy ice cream. "Hey Sodapop?"

"Yeah Steve?"

"About what you said last night. You said that I liked Pony."

"Yes, I do believe I said something about that."

"How'd you know?"

"So it is true?"

"Yes, I mean, I don't know, man. I'm so confused. I guess I was hoping to have a chance with him. I tried to be nice, I told him how I felt, I even broke up with Evie for good."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do. I know that for sure. If I know anything, it's that I love Ponyboy."

To Be Continued...

•••••••••••••••••

Authors note: If anyone has ideas or suggestions, send them to me! I will try to incorporate them into my story and maybe make a chapter out of it. Any comments? review! I love to hear from you guys. Keep reading!


	7. Chapter 7-Steve's Talk

Story ideas 7

Authors notes: in this chapter, I will be using a suggestion from a reviewer, Goldenthorns, in the plot. If anyone has suggestions, send them to me. Review or PM me your ideas! Thank you to all my readers. Chapter 7 already! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of its characters.

•••••••••••••••

_"You really like him, don't you?"_

_"Yeah. I do. I know that for sure. If I know anything, it's that I love Ponyboy."_

••••••••••••••••

"Hey Stevie?"

"Yeah?"

"I, believe it or not, am ok with you liking Pony. I trust you, and I think you would take care of him. I just think, he's so happy right now with someone already. I know you like him, but maybe just let him be happy now, I'm sure you will have a chance later on anyway. How could anyone stay away from Steve?" Sodapop laughed after he said that. Steve laughed too.

"Ok. I understand what your saying. I'll give them some space."

Steve said this, and he really did wish he could mean it. It would just be impossible to stay away from Pony.

•••••••••••••••

Two-Bit and Darry sat in the living room talking and watching tv. Pony was at the kitchen table reading and drawing. He sat there today only so he could hear Two-Bit's jokes, him and Darry were hilarious together.

"Hey guys I think I have to go for tonight. I have to watch my sister and my mom took the afternoon and night shifts so I will have to be home. Sorry I have to go so early. Catch you guys later," Two-Bit said. He got up and gave Pony a kiss on the top of his head. He said bye to the two and left.

Sodapop and Steve walked in about ten minutes later. They sat down on the couch and hung out for a few hours. Sodapop was in charge of dinner, but Darry supervised so nothing was any unnatural color. Sodapop was disappointed when Darry banned the dye from dinner tonight. The four boys laughed and talked at dinner. Then they all sat down to watch tv. Soda and Steve started a poker game, but they both cheated and got into a playful fight. They ended up wrestling around the room and Darry yelled at them for almost breaking something.

Sodapop went to bed earlier, because of a long day at work. Before he went to bed, Sodapop said to Pony, "hey I think maybe Steve wants to talk to you. Maybe tonight if you get a chance."

"I'll talk when we are both ready. I don't want to start anything right at this moment. Sodapop, I love to tell you what I'm thinking and how I feel, but can you please stay out of this. I'm so confused as it is. I'm sorry, but this is not your place." Pony did want to talk to Steve later, he knew what Steve probably wanted to talk about. He didn't want to tell Sodapop that he would talk to him, though. Then he would want to get involved, and Pony wasn't ready for everyone to be in on his personal life, especially in a love relationship like this. Sodapop was kind of hurt that Ponyboy didn't want him involved anymore, but he would have to learn how to deal with it, his baby brother was growing up.

Darry went to bed also. Steve and Ponyboy were left on the couch.

"Hey Pone."

"Hi Steve. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to talk."

"Yeah, sure. What would you like to talk about?"

"Ponyboy, I really love you. I love you more than you know. I don't always show it, but I love you more than I ever did Evie. I'm so sorry about how I have treated you and how I have acted these last few-" Ponyboy cut him off when he pressed his lips to Steve's. Pony kissed him for a moment and then broke away shyly.

"Sorry about that. I've been wanting to do that. I don't know what's going on Steve. I love Two-Bit. He always listens to me and cares for me. But at the same time, I love you. I don't know what to do. I'm in love with two people and I don't know what to do." Then Pony put his face in his hands and started to cry softly. Steve was taken back. Pony just said that he loved him. But then he also loved Two-Bit. He would have to choose, and Steve had to be that choice.

"Pony, I love you," then Steve kissed Ponyboy long and hard. Pony never pulled away, he only grabbed onto Steve's shirt and pulled them closer. They broke apart and Steve laid down on the couch.

"Steve?"

"Yeah Pone?"

"Can I lay here tonight with you?"

"Sure kid." Steve pulled Pony in close under his arm. Ponyboy cuddled into Steve's side. They fell asleep like that, warm and close.

•••••••••••••

Early that morning, Pony woke up, unsure of where he was. Then he realized he was on the couch in Steve's arms. Ponyboy turned around and kissed Steve. Steve's eyes fluttered open and he moaned a little. They sat up and got comfortable on the couch. Ponyboy sat on Steve's lap and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. Pony pulled them together and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that, making our for a few minutes.

"What is going on here?!" Darry yelled. "I'm just getting use to you with Two-Bit, and now you get with every guy around? I'm not sure I'm ok with you and Two-Bit yet, but you're now sleeping with Steve?"

"Darry, I'm so sorry. You don't understand. I don't even understand." Then he ran up and hugged Darry. Darry hugged him back, it feels good to be surrounded with friends and family that love you. "I'm sorry."

"Little buddy, I'm sorry. I don't understand. I still don't fully agree, but I love you. Make what choices you feel are right."

"Thanks Darry. That means a lot, you know."

Darry and Sodapop went to work about a half an hour later. Steve had off today, so they had the house to themselves.

"I love you Steve."

"I love you too." Then Steve pulled Pony onto the couch on top of him. They started kissing each other. Pony kissed down Steve's neck, very softly. Steve shivered at the light touches. Then they started kissing again, getting more and more passionate.

"Pony?" Ponyboy looked to the door when he heard his name. Two-Bit was there, and he said Pony's name in a pained way. He had a hurt and betrayed look on his face. "Pony?"

•••••••••••••••••••

Authors notes: thank you all for reading. I will post chapter 8 hopefully soon. I got a review with a suggestion partway through writing this chapter, so I went back and added it in. It was a guest suggestion, so that you, whoever you are! Thank you guys for all of the follows, favorites and reviews, love you all!


	8. Chapter 8-Pony Draws

Story ideas 8

Authors notes: A quick and important message! I am so sorry but tonight has to be a short chapter. I had a lot of homework and was very busy(I'm sure you all know how that is) so I don't have much time. Tomorrow I can hopefully post at least 2 chapters so check for that. The second will be Thursdays chapter, but I will post it early since I will take off Thursday for the holiday. If I cannot post much for the rest of this week, I will hopefully make it up by posting a few another day. So if I don't post one day, check back later or the next day. Send me suggestions or reviews at anytime! Thank you all for reading. And now, chapter 8.

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of its characters.

••••••••••••••••••

_"Pony?" Ponyboy looked to the door when he heard his name. Two-Bit was there, and he said Pony's name in a pained way. He had a hurt and betrayed look on his face. "Pony?"_

••••••••••••••••••

"Two-Bit, I am so sorry. I-I don't know what is going on with me. I'm so, so sorry."

"Steve, what did you do to him? You knew he was with me, yet you continue to make moves on him. You continue to tell him how you love him, to get him to fall for you. Why can't you leave us alone?"

"Two-Bit," Ponyboy said, "it wasn't Steve's fault. I kissed him first. I love him. Trust me, I love you so much also. I love you both. I don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry Pony and Two-Bit. I shouldn't have gone along, even though I love you, Pony. I knew you were with someone so I should have given you space."

"It's no ones fault but mine. I love you both, but eventually, I will have to choose. I'm sorry, but it's true."

Steve felt bad for making moves on Ponyboy. He loves him, but now he confused Pony even more. Now he gave Pony that decision to choose someone. He hoped with all his heart that Pony would choose him, but really he wanted Pony wherever he was happy. Steve got up, said goodbye, ad left. He needed some alone time to think. Two-Bit left soon after, also wanting to think. He didn't want to be around anyone right now, especially Ponyboy at the moment. Ponyboy was the only person he loved with all his heart, and then he walks in on him making out with another guy. It hurt, so much more because it was his two best friends.

Ponyboy went to his desk and sat down. He pulled out the sketching journal and started to draw. First he drew a sunset, gold and pink in color. Then he drew Johnny and Dally, he missed his friends so much. He drew the three Curtis brothers together, all laughing and smiling. Finally he drew pictures of memories of him and Two-Bit, along with him and Steve.

Ponyboy was so confused. He loved Two-Bit, with his jokes and laugh. His laugh would brighten a room. His Cheshire Cat smile was always expressing happiness and warmth. Two-Bit just glowed when he entered a room.

Steve, on the other hand, was very different. He wouldn't smile much, but when he did you knew it was real. He looked angry most of the time, but Pony could see through that tough mean shell to the sweet and caring person inside. He could be so sweet and loving. Pony loved the feel of his warmth.

Pony loved both of them. But he had to choose, and soon. To be totally honest with himself, Pony thought he knew who, deep down in his heart. Now he just had to figure out how to tell one and the other.

•••••••••••••

Authors notes: ok guys! Here's what you can do, write a review with who you think it is, or who you want Pony to be in love with. Please review, I want to hear who you guys think would be the best for him! Thank you to all my readers! So sorry, this was really short!


	9. Chapter 9-Pony Decides

Authors notes: sorry last nights was so short. Tonight's is short also. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I really appreciate. I have decided on when to post my other chapters. I will be away for the holiday, and travel is crazy so I will post one tonight and then I will post Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays chapters on maybe Sunday. If I get a few moments here or there maybe I will post early, so check back. Thank you, I have over 1,000 views on my story! And now, chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of its characters.

••••••••••••••••••

Pony loved both of them. But he had to choose, and soon. To be totally honest with himself, Pony thought he knew who, deep down in his heart. Now he just had to figure out how to tell one and the other.

•••••••••••••••••

Ponyboy loved both Steve and Two-Bit, but it wasn't fair to do this. He would be dating Two-Bit and kissing Steve, which just didn't feel right. He had to say something to them. Ponyboy couldn't love one more than the other, yet he did. Pony didn't know how to explain it, he just did.

Pony thought back to his memories, and drew this person. He drew him and Pony in a field, laying there and laughing, out in the country. Then he drew the whole gang, Johnny and Dally included, hanging out at the DX. He sketched him and Johnny talking and reading Gone With the Wind in the church. He really missed Johnny, so understanding and caring. Johnny would always go wherever with him and sit around the fire just to talk. He did miss Dally, also, with his carefree and reckless attitude, but caring heart deep down. The gang felt empty sometimes, incomplete even when the house was full and loud. It still hurt, how the two were just gone, both in one night too.

Ponyboy thought about his love with the person. Not always a love. Always a friendship, not even a perfect friendship. He was a person that was around all his life. Almost a brother, but not.

He had to go find Two-Bit. Ponyboy walke over to Two-Bits house. He found the older greaser sitting on the couch watching Mickey. "Hey Two-Bit, can we talk?"

"Yeah kiddo, what's up?" He ruffled Ponyboy's hair.

"Hey this took me forever! Now it's going to stick up crazy!"

"'Cuz of all the grease! So what's up, now?"

"Well..."

••••••••••••

To Be Continued

••••••••••••

What does Ponyboy say? Who is it he loves exactly? What will Two-Bit say, what will Steve say? Find out with the next update soon!(I hope this suspense doesn't kill you guys, but who is it?!)


	10. Chapter 10-pony Reveals

Authors notes: sorry that the other nights chapter was so short! I hope this will be longer. And now, chapter 10. I had time to post early, yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of its characters.

•••••••••••••

"Yeah kiddo, what's up?" He ruffled Ponyboy's hair.

"Hey this took me forever! Now it's going to stick up crazy!"

"'Cuz of all the grease! So what's up, now?"

"Well..."

•••••••••••••••

"Two-bit, I love you. I love you so much. But I do love Steve, too. I can't keep just going between you guys, it's not fair and wrong. I'm sorry but, I just don't know."

"Pony, I'm sorry but, choose, it's him or I."

"I-I can I go. I need a few minutes. Can you stop by later?"

"Of course. Anything for you."

•••••••••••••••

Ponyboy walked home, thinking all the way. He passed the lot and missed seeing the familiar figure laying there by the fire. When he got home, the house was empty. Everyone must still be at work. Pony walked upstairs to his room and laid down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, hoping to somehow find answers in the plain white paint. He laid there for who knows how long. Ponyboy's mind started drifting between different memories with each person from the gang. First it was him and Sodapop laying in bed and Soda telling him he was going to marry Sandy. Then to Darry carrying him in from the hospital. After that it was him and Johnny playing cards at the church. Dally and him at the movies came next. Then Two-Bit and him walking to the DX one day. Lastly was him and Steve in the kitchen the first night he kissed Pony.

Ponyboy heard a door slam and realized he had been dozing off. The memories from his dream felt so real, like he was actually still there. Then he heard someone running up the stairs. Sodapop burst into the room moments later.

"Hey there Ponyboy. How'ya doing?"

"Good, until you interrupted my nap," Ponyboy said jokingly.

"Awe. Sorry kiddo. Anyway, want to go to the nightly double with us later?"

"Fine. Just leave me alone now" Ponyboy then playfully threw a pillow at Sodapop.

"That's not nice to do to your brother!" Then he jumped on the bed next to Ponyboy and started tickling him. Ponyboy started giggling and wriggling around.

"Uncle! Uncle! Your killing me, Sodapop! You win! Just stop!" Sodapop jumped up then.

"I got you this time. Next time I won't be so nice though," Sodapop said this with a smirk and left to go downstairs. Ponyboy just laid there and smiled to himself. How could he be so lucky to get brothers like this?

•••••••••••••

Ponyboy got lost in his thoughts again. He imagined himself laying in a field, in the country, watching the sunset. The last of the sunlight made the late summer grass golden and brown. The sweet smell of grass filled the air. The sun set a few minutes later and left the field bathed in silver moonlight. A cool night chill set in and a haze fell over the fields. That's where everything was perfect, life was simple, in the country...

•••••••••••••••

Ponyboy woke up startled. He had fallen asleep again and started dreaming. As soon as Ponyboy got his thoughts together, he knew what he had to do. Two-Bit's words came back to him, "choose, it's him or I." Ponyboy ran downstairs. Two-Bit was sitting on the couch watching tv. Pony ran up to him and threw his arms around the older greasers neck. Then he kissed Two-Bit long and hard on the lips. "I love you, Two-Bit, so much."

"I love you too, Pony."

"I can't leave you. Why did I ever doubt that? I'm so sorry. I just have to stay with you."

"It's ok Pone. Just, please, don't leave me. I couldn't live without you around."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good."

"Sorry to kill the moment and all but, what should I tell Steve? I don't want him to hurt you or I. He may stay away, but what if he doesn't?"

"We will figure out what to do with him. You're mine anyway, so he should stay away. I'll get him to stay away. You don't worry about it."

"Ok Two-Bit. I trust you. And Two-Bit?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Just know, I love you so much, Keith Matthews."

"And I love you so much, Ponyboy Michael Curtis."

•••••••••••••

Steve sat at the DX with Sodapop. It was almost closing time. A car pulled up to the pumps. "I'll get it," Sodapop said. Then he walked out to the car and started talking to the people. A few minutes later the car pulled away and left an empty shop.

"Closing time is in a few minutes," Sodapop said, glancing at the overhead clock. "Can we close early since no ones here?"

"Yeah, why not." The boys cleaned up the store and closed the garage doors. Then they started their walk home.

"Stevie, can I ask you something? I know what's going on between you and Pony with Two-Bit. Ponyboy talks in his sleep enough for me to hear the basics. Now, what would you do if Ponyboy chose to stay with Two-Bit?"

"I don't know. That's what I have been trying to figure out myself. I won't be able to stop loving him, even if he doesn't want to be with me. Then will I go on pretending I don't love him, let him pretend whatever happened with me never happened?"

"I don't know Stevie. I wish I could help you. I guess it's all up to Ponyboy now." Sodapop kind of knew who Ponyboy might choose, hearing that last night when Pony was sleeping. He couldn't tell anyone what he heard though, that wasn't his place. "Wanna go to the movies tonight?"

"Sure." Then they continued their walk in silence. Steve thought about what would happen with Pony the whole way back. Sodapop looked at the sky and tried to figure out what Ponyboy saw in it that was so amazing.

••••••••••••••

Two-Bit and Ponyboy sat on the front porch of the Curtis house. They saw Steve and Sodapop walking up the street. The boys walked in the gate, up the path, and sat down on the porch also. Sodapop nudged Two-Bit and motioned to inside the house. Two-Bit got up and went inside, with Sodapop following.

"Two-Bit, I know that Pony wants to stay with you. We just have to give him a few minutes to tell Steve."

"Fine. But if he makes one move on Pony it's your fault," Two-Bit said jokingly.

••••••••••••

Steve and Ponyboy sat silently on the porch for a while. Then Ponyboy slid off the porch onto the top step next to Steve. "Hey, Stevie."

"Hey Pone."

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I love you. I love you so much. But, I think I have to stay with Two-Bit. That's just what feels right. I will still always be here for you."

"I understand, Pone. I love you. If you ever want to come back, I will wait."

"That means alot. Thanks Steve." Then Pony hugged Steve, pulling them tight and close. Steve felt so warm. He would miss that feeling. Steve kissed the top of Pony's head.

Then Steve said to Pony "you should get inside with the others."

"Ok just remember, I love you." Then Pony got up and went inside.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11-The Drive-In

Story ideas 11

Authors notes: thank you to all my reviewers and readers, I appreciate it very much. I am so sorry guys, i know you were all expecting a few chapters tonight, at least 3. Life got crazy and busy, so i an only put out maybe 2. I will post ch 12 later. And now, chapter 11. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of its characters.

•••••••••••••

Then Steve said to Pony "you should get inside with the others."

"Ok just remember, I love you." Then Pony got up and went inside.

•••••••••••

Everyone was hanging out at the Curtis house. Darry was in the dining room doing the bills.

"Y'all ready to go to the drive-in?" Sodapop yelled.

"Yeah," Two-Bit answered, "lets go."

"Darry, can I go?" Pony asked.

"I guess. Don't be home too late. Don't get in any trouble. Boys, don't get Pony in trouble."

"Yes Darry." They all answered in unison.

••••••••••••

The boys decided to go in Steve's car. Steve drove with Sodapop next to him in the front. Two-Bit and Ponyboy were in the back. Darry stayed home, deciding he had too much to do.

Ponyboy was never one for public displays of affection, even in front of a few friends. Two-Bit didn't really care what others saw, and he kind of liked when Pony got flushed from him doing something. In the car, Two-But bent over and started slowly kissing Pony's neck. Steve saw this in the rear view mirror and gripped the steering wheel tightly in anger. "Why am I angry anyway?" Steve though, Pony chose him anyway. Pony's face got bright red and he nudged Two-Bit away, what if his brother saw? How embarrassing! Two-Bit ignored this and kept on kissing him.

They pulled into the drive-in a few minutes later. Sodapop went to get snacks and drinks. Steve went with him, very reluctantly though, since he didn't want to leave Pony and Two-Bit alone. As soon as they were out of sight, Two-Bir jumped on top of Ponyboy. Pony pushed him into the seat next to him. "Two-Bit, can you please keep your hands to yourself for a few hours at least?"

"Sorry Pone, no can do. I just can't hold myself back when in with you," Two-Bit said this with a smirk. Pony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Two-Bit just sat there and watched Pony, who was intently focused on the movie.

Sodapop and Steve came back a few minutes later with lots of food in their hands. Steve was glad when he saw Two-Bit and Pony sitting away from each other and all their clothes still on. Sodapop was also secretly relieved, because if Two-Bit tried anything on his baby brother, there would be some trouble.

The boys sat there and watched the movie. Occasionally Steve and Sodapop would be joking around, with Two-Bit contributing. Pony was annoyed that he could pay attention to the movie with them joking around.

Part way through the movie, Pony felt a hand on his leg. It crept higher and higher. He looked over and saw Two-Bit smirking. Ponyboy couldn't focus on the movie anymore, as much as he wanted to. When the hand got a little too high for his liking, Pony slapped it away. Two-Bit put on a fake offended face, but then went back to grinning.

A few minutes later Two-Bit whispered something in Pony's ear. Pony's face grew red. Then Two-Bit leaned in and kissed him. Pony forgot where he was and started kissing back. Two-Bit pulled Pony on top of him and they started making out.

Steve saw all of this in the mirror and clenched his fists. He was jealous, that should be him. Soda also saw this, but pretended not to. He wished he could forget and unsee what he just saw. He looked at Steve in a way that said "this is awkward, what should we do?" Steve just shrugged. Sodapop cleared his throat loudly.

Pony noticed and tried to pull away. Two-Bit wouldn't let go. Ponyboy pushed himself away. "Aw. C'mon what was that for, Soda? I was having fun," Two-Bit said this with an evil grin. Pony's face turned bright red. Sodapop grimaced, not what he wanted to hear. Good thing Darry wasn't here. Steve just got more jealous.

Throughout the rest of the movie, Two-Bit tried to get Pony to do something. Pony was too embarrassed from before, so he wasn't trying anything. Two-Bit was annoyed that Sodapop and Steve interrupted.

For the rest of the movie, they all sat there quietly. After the movie was over, they drove home. Darry was already asleep in his room. Steve asked if he could stay the night. Sodapop told him to take his old room. Then Two-Bit asked if he could stay over. Him and Pony were hoping to get a few minutes alone tonight. When Two-Bit asked, Soda responded with "after that stunt tonight? Like hell you are staying over!" When Darry heard noise from the living room, he walked out there. He found the four boys talking. Two-Bit asked Darry if he could stay over. Darry didn't know what happened that night, and no one would want to tell him, so he agreed. Steve, Darry and Sodapop went to bed. Pony went up to bed, but snuck downstairs as soon as Soda fell asleep.

Steve couldn't sleep, and he pretended to not hear the noises coming from downstairs. He put a pillow over his face and tried to sleep. Whatever Pony and Two-Bit were doing downstairs, he did not want to know.

••••••••••••••••••

To Be Continued...

••••••••••••••••••

Authors notes: ok guys, I have decided to end with 15 chapters total. We are down to the last few now(please don't hate me.) and so keep reading for the ending. Send in suggestions, for a regular chapter or the ending. Tell me how you all want it to end! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews.


	12. Chapter 12-What Sodapop Sees

Story ideas 12

Authors notes: In the chapter I posted earlier, I announced this story would end with 15 chapters. Sen in some suggestions for the next few chapters or the finale chapter. Check my profile every once in a while when this story is done, I may post a new story or some one-shots. Thank you to all my readers. Keep reading and reviewing! And now, chapter 12.

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of its characters.

•••••••••••••

Steve couldn't sleep, and he pretended to not hear the noises coming from downstairs. He put a pillow over his face and tried to sleep. Whatever Pony and Two-Bit were doing downstairs, he did not want to know.

••••••••••••••••••

"Hey Two-Bit," Pony whispered from the living room doorway.

"Hey kid. What's up?"

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to talk."

"Anything wrong? Any problems with Steve, is he bothering you?"

"No and no. He not bothering me, so don't worry. You don't have to protect me from him, he is also just my friend."

"Ok. Sorry Pony, if I seemed too overprotective. I don't mean to be. It's just when he's getting too close, I don't like it."

"Jealous, are you?" Ponyboy said that with a smirk. "To have two people fighting over me. Hmm."

"Fine, I admit that I do get jealous sometimes. It's just... I'm afraid of loosing you."

"Really?" Pony said. Ponyboy looked at Two-Bit, with a soft smile on his face. Two-Bit returned the smile and looked down. He took Ponyboy's hands in his. "Thanks, Two-Bit. That means alot. I love you."

"I love you too, Pone. Remember that your mine, forever."

Two-Bit pulled Pony close and kissed him long and hard. Pony climbed on Two-Bit to pull himself closer. They started making out on the couch. "It felt so good," pony thought, "to have Two-Bit so close against him." Pony made a noise when Two-Bit pulled him closer. Pony felt Two-Bits hand on his leg. It crept farther and farther up. Ponyboy got nervous, what if Two-Bit tried to go farther with his actions? They were in the living room, where anyone could see or hear them.

Two-Bit put one hand under Pony's shirt and started tracing shapes on his back. Pony said "Two-Bit, please, wait."

"What's wrong Pony?"

"I don't think I can do this tonight. I can't go all the way."

"Don't worry kid. I wasn't planning on going all the way here anyway. Darry would kill me."

"Ok. I'm sorry I stopped you."

"Don't worry about it, only do what your comfortable with, ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

They continued kissing then. Pony didn't feel as nervous, since he knew that Two-Bit wouldn't go too far. Ponyboy even got a little daring, for him at least, as he fought a hot blush creeping up his face.

As they sat there kissing, Pony reached up Two-Bit's shirt and started touching his back. Then he pulled his shirt off all the way. Two-Bit was shocked that Pony was doing this, but also a little glad. At least Pony wasn't scared anymore. Two-Bit decided to get even and pulled off Pony's shirt, too. They continued like this for a few more minutes. They kissed a few times, very passionately. When Pony moaned the first time, it drove Two-Bit crazy. He loved how his boyfriend sounded. Every time Pony did that, Two-Bit kissed harder, he wanted to hear more.

When they finally realized how tired they really were, the boys laid down. They forgot about the rest of the world. They only knew that they were in each others arms, without a care in the world. Pony forgot to go back upstairs, he just fell asleep with Two-Bit, both of them only half dressed.

•••••••••••••

Upstairs, Steve heard the noises. He pretended not to. When he heard Pony moan, he almost lost it. What he would to to make Pony his, to hear Pony making those sounds, but because of him. He imagined him with Pony, and Ponyboy making those beautiful sounds from under him. He fell asleep, making up these dreams.

•••••••••••••••

Sodapop got up early for work. He found it odd that Pony wasn't there next to him. "He must be downstairs cooking breakfast," thought Soda. When he entered the kitchen no one was there, and all was quiet. Sodapop thought he might be watching the sunrise, so he checked the backyard. Still no one. He started worrying, where could Pony be?

He went to run out onto the porch, when he stopped suddenly in the kitchen door way. He saw Pony and Two-Bit laying together, arms wrapped around each other. They were also only half dressed. "They didn't do that? Right? Or did they? Why were they laying together with so few clothes on?" Sodapop thought this, a million questions racing through his mind. "How could I let this happen to my baby brother?" thought Soda.

Sodapop thought he might faint. He ran upstairs and threw himself on the bed. He was so confused and needed to think. He also needed someone to talk to. It couldn't be Darry, he would probably kill Two-Bit right then and there. He ran to his old room. There was Steve sleeping on the bed. Sodapop walked in quietly and sat on the edge of the bed. He shook Steve's shoulder. "Stevie, wake up." Steve opened his eyes and groaned.

"Why wake me up so early, Soda?"

"We have work in a little while, and I need to talk."

Steve sat up when he heard Soda wanted to talk. "Ok. So I walked downstairs, and Two-Bit and Pony are laying on the couch together. In each others arms. Only half dressed. I think they might have done that already. What should I do? Should I tell Pony what I saw and have him explain it? Tell Darry? What should I do?"

"I don't know. I don't think we should tell Darry, he has enough to worry about. Maybe ask to talk to Pony alone later, I'm sure there's some reasonable explanation for this." As Steve said this, he thought, "yeah right. He heard what happened."

•••••••••••

About a half an hour later, Sodapop went downstairs. Two-Bit was sitting at the table and Ponyboy was cooking breakfast. "Hey Pone, can we talk in a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

"Well, about what I saw this morning. We can continue this later, after breakfast, alone please."

"Ok Sodapop," Pony said. Ponyboy got worried, what did Sodapop see or hear? Would he tell Darry if he saw anything? If he did tell Darry, he would probably never be allowed to see Two-Bit again.

After breakfast, Darry and Steve went to work. Sodapop told Steve he would be a few minutes late. "Two-Bit, can you stay in the kitchen while I talk to Pony on the porch?"

"Yeah, no problem, man."

••••••••••••

Ponyboy sat on the porch waiting for Sodapop. Finally he walked out the screen door and sat next to Pony. "And now, the moment of truth," thought Ponyboy.

"Hey Pony, I saw something this morning, and I'm kind of confused. What did you and Two-Bit do last night?"

"We, um..." Ponyboy didn't know how to answer. If Sodapop heard that Two-Bit so much as kissed his cheek, he would be mad and might tell Darry. "Uh, we might of, uh..." What should he tell him?

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13-Two-Bit's DayTrip

Authors notes: I am so sorry this chapter is so late, especially to my loyal readers who would check back everyday. I had a crazy week and couldn't update. Thank you to all my readers. Keep reading and reviewing! So now, here is chapter 13.

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of its characters.

•••••••••••••

"We, um..." Ponyboy didn't know how to answer. If Sodapop heard that Two-Bit so much as kissed his cheek, he would be mad and might tell Darry. "Uh, we might of, uh..." What should he tell him?

•••••••••••••

"I'm sorry Sodapop. But, yes, it was what it looked like. I don't know what got into me."

"Pone. Just please be careful with what your doing. I don't like it, but just be careful. Don't let him go too far if you don't want him too. Just talk to me if you need anything or have any questions. I'm here for you, Pony"

"Thanks Sodapop." Ponyboy hugged Sodapop tight. Soda wrapped his arms around Pony and pulled him in tight, how good it felt to be with his baby brother. He missed his parents so much,this was pretty much the only family he had left, except for Darry.

••••••••••

A few minutes later Ponyboy went to sit with Two-Bit on the porch. "Hey Pone?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored. Wanna go do something? Find some fun?"

"Yeah let's go. Hey Sodapop," Ponyboy yelled into the house, "we're going out. See you soon."

"See you soon. Love you. Be careful guys."

Two-Bit and Ponyboy jumped into Two-Bits car. "Where are we going? Into town?"

"Nah, Pone. I had something else in mind."

••••••••••••••••

The car bounced down the dirt country roads. They got outside of the city limits a few minutes before. The road was lined with tall pine trees. Ahead was a clearing. When they pulled into the clearing, Ponyboy was amazed. The road ended on a tall hill, overlooking a lake. The sun was just setting and made the water orange and pink. It took his breath away.

"You like it, Pone?"

"Two-Bit, I-I love it. It's amazing. How long did you know about this place?"

"Well, it's always been special to me. Before my dad left and all, he took me here to go swimming. Only once though. When I go here, I remember the good and not his bad moments. It gives me a good feeling."

"Thank you for taking me here, since it means so much to you. I can see how it's special. It's so beautiful."

Ponyboy jumped out of the car and walked towards the lake. Two-Bit followed. On the shore, Pony sat down on the cool sand to watch the sunset. Two-Bit sat down next to him and watch the water while listening to the birds chirp. "It sure is beautiful, ain't it?" Two-Bit said.

"Yeah it is. Thank you."

Two-Bit bent down to kiss Ponyboy. Pony leaned up to meet him. They kissed softly for a few moments. After they broke apart, the sun sunk down a little more. A few minutes later then sun was gone, but some light was left. They watched the stars rise into the black sky. The air grew a few degrees cooler.

Pony snuggled into Two-Bit. They laid down in the sand. As the night fell, the boys slowly drifted off to sleep.

•••••••••••••

Sodapop worried about his brother. Pony went out with Two-Bit a few hours ago, and hadn't arrived home yet. He knew Two-Bit wouldn't let anything happen, but he couldn't help but get worried. If they weren't home before Darry got home, he would probably be mad at the boys. They would hopefully be home soon anyway.

••••••••••

A few hours later Pony woke up. He looked around and realized he was outside. He started to wonder where he was, so he sat up and looked around. Then Pony remembered, he went out an feel asleep watching the sunset on the lake. Darry's going to be mad, Ponyboy thought. "Two-Bit," Pony said while shaking the older boy. "Two-Bit wake up." Two-Bit groaned and rolled over. "Two-Bit. We have to go. Darry's going o kill us."

Two-Bit jumped up when he hear this. "Ah man. I forgot about him. What are we going to do? What will we say?"

"Don't worry about it. We can figure that out when we get there. It all depends on his mood and reaction anyway. Hopefully he worked late and isn't home yet."

••••••••••••••••

"Hey Sodapop." Darry said while walking in the door, after he got home from work. "Where are the boys?"

"They went out they said they'd be home soon."

"Ok. I just hope Two-But didn't try anything. Who knows where he brought Pony."

"Don't worry about them. I trust Two-Bit and Pony. Two-Bit will look out for him. Ponyboy will be the responsible one."

"I guess your right. Hey, are you hungry? What do you want me to make for dinner?"

"I'm good. I ate at the DX earlier. Go and rest. You had a long day."

"Ok. I'll be in my room taking a nap. Wake me when they get home." Darry stayed up for a while reading and waiting for the boys to arrive home. His eyes started to grow heavy, and he feel asleep with the light on, book laying on his chest.

At around two in the morning, Sodapop heard car doors outside. He ha fallen asleep on the couch waiting for the two to get home. He opened the door and looked outside. Pony was quietly walking up the path and Two-Bit silently shut the gate. "Hey guys. Where'd you go?"

"We took a drive to the lake and fell asleep when we watched the sunset. Sorry if we worried you guys."

"Don't worry about it. Darry told me to wake him when you guys go home, but I don't want to wake him. He had a long day. Get to sleep, you two."

"Ok. Thanks Soda. Mind if I take the couch?"

"Not at all. Pony, you get our bed, and please stay in our bed." Pony blushed after Sodapop said that.

"Good night guys," Two-Bit said as he dropped onto the couch. Sodapop and Ponyboy went up to their room and fell asleep quickly.

Darry woke in the middle of the night, worried. Sodapop never woke him like he said he would, so what if the boys didn't get home?

He walked out of his room and looked at the couch. Two-Bit was laying there asleep. Good, they were home safe and sound. He went back to bed to go back to sleep. He felt glad that Pony was with Two-Bit. They were happy together. They would never just walk out on the other and break someone's heart like Sandy did. Ponyboy needed someone to cheer him up anyway, after loosing so many people close to him. They were good together. He was happy for Pony and Two-Bit.


	14. Chapter 14-Darry Accepts

Authors notes: hey guys! Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. I was hoping to update sooner but I was so busy. We are so close to the end now, since this is chapter 14! Keep reading and reviewing. I want to know what you guys think of this, and send in suggestions for the end, I want something big to happen. Send in reviews! An now, chapter 14.

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of its characters.

•••••••••••••

He walked out of his room and looked at the couch. Two-Bit was laying there asleep. Good, they were home safe and sound. He went back to bed to go back to sleep. He felt glad that Pony was with Two-Bit. They were happy together. They would never just walk out on the other and break someone's heart like Sandy did. Ponyboy needed someone to cheer him up anyway, after loosing so many people close to him. They were good together. He was happy for Pony and Two-Bit.

••••••••••••••••

Ponyboy woke up in his bed. Sodapop was laying next to him, snoring very loudly. Pony groaned, rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. He was tired from saying out last night, did morning have to be here already?

Two-Bit woke up and found himself on the Curtis' couch. He was confused, but then his memories came back to him. Last night was amazing. He was in a beautiful, and very memorable, place, with the person he loved most. He remembered the stars shining so brightly. The moonlight was reflected off of Pony's dark, greased hair. The water and countryside was beautiful, but just being in the moment with his boyfriend was the best. What he would give for another night like that.

•••••••••••••••

About a half an hour later Darry got up to start making breakfast. He walked through the living room and into the kitchen. He looked through the pantry for something to make.

Two-Bit saw Darry go in the kitchen, so a few minutes later he got up to go also. Two-Bit sat at the kitchen table and looked at yesterday's paper that was still lying around. Darry noticed Two-Bit and sat down with him.

"Hey Two-Bit. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Two-Bit got nervous that Darry would make them breakup or something. Or maybe it's because he heard about the couch incident?

"Well, I just wanted to tell you, ah- how do I put this? I was very stubborn and tunnel-visioned at the time. I wasn't open to any new ideas, even if there wasn't a problem, I would oppose. I thought about it and realized my mistake. I am ok with you being with Ponyboy. I don't mind anymore. Please just keep it private and not in front of me. Also, don't hurt him and donor break his heart. Other than that, I just hope you guys will be happy."

"Darry, I-I don't know what to say. Thank you, for helping and understanding."

"No problem Two-Bit. Thanks for listening." Darry got up and walked back to the counter. He started making breakfast.

Sodapop got out of bed and went to find everyone. He found no one in the living room as he walked through. Soda heard voices in the kitchen. He smile to himself when he heard what the conversation was about. Darry was talking to Two-Bit about accepting him and Ponyboy together. He was so happy for the two of them. Pony would be excited when he found out, also.

The talking stopped, so Sodapop walked into the room. Darry went back to make breakfast. Darry was planning on telling Sodapop in a few minutes and then Ponyboy later.

A few minutes later Ponyboy walked downstairs and sat at the table. "Love you Pone. Good morning."

"I love you, too. Good morning Two-Bit." Pony realized Darry didn't say anything after he said I love you to Two-Bit, which was unusual.

Darry pulled Ponyboy aside and told him. Pony walked into the kitchen to where the others were. Pony was just beaming that Darry finally accepted him.

Sodapop was so happy for his brother. It felt like it was going to be a good day.

•••••••••••••••

Steve walked in and saw everyone so happy. He asked Sodapop what it was about, and Soda told him.

"How can I get the two of them apart now that Darry was ok with it?" Steve thought. He would figure out a plan, in fact, he just did.

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15-The End

Authors notes: I am so sorry to keep you all waiting so long. Thank you to all of my loyal readers with their patience with my crazy updating schedule. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. And now, the chapter you have all been waiting for. Chapter 15, the end.

Disclaimer:I do not own the outsiders or any of its characters.

•••••••••••••

Steve walked in and saw everyone so happy. He asked Sodapop what it was about, and Soda told him.

"How can I get the two of them apart now that Darry was ok with it?" Steve thought. He would figure out a plan, in fact, he just did.

••••••••••••••••••

The next day everyone was at work. Two-Bit and Ponyboy were sitting on the couch watching tv. "I have to go watch my baby sister in a few minutes."

"Ok Two-Bit. Just be back soon, I may get bored."

"I'll be back when I can. No guarantees on the time though."

"Ok. See you soon then."

Two-Bit got up, gave Pony a kiss on the top of his head, and left. Pony went to his room to draw.

••••••••••••

Steve started his walk home from work. Sodapop was working the later shift, so he had no one to walk home with. Who knows where everyone else was. Darry was at work, and so was Soda. Two-Bit was wherever, probably along with Ponyboy, who followed the older greaser like a lost puppy.

"Hey grease," Steve heard from behind him. He heard a few footsteps following him from a few feet back. "Hey grease, where ya goin?" Someone reached forward and messed up Steve's hair. Steve turned around to find three Socs following him. He pulled his switchblade from his pocket and flicked it open.

Two Socs jumped forward. One grabbed his wrist that the switchblade was in and the other pulled his other arm behind his back and put a hand over his mouth. The third took the switch blade. "Wouldn't it be a shame if, we say, cut off that greasy hair. We would actually be doing you a favor. The Soc leaned forward and cut off a small section of Steve's hair.

Steve struggled to break free of their grip. He swung an elbow back and hit one Soc in the stomach. That loosened the grip and was enough to get free. He punched another in the nose. Before he could get the last guy down, the Soc swiped at Steve's arm with the blade and left a long gash. Steve kicked the Soc and ran. He left the switchblade, but didn't really care. He would go to the Curtis house to get fixed up.

•••••••••••••

Pony was in his room when he hears the door slam. Then he heard footsteps walking up the stairs towards his room. The door opened and Steve stepped in. Pony looked at him and saw his light blue DX shirt dark on one sleeve with blood. The sleeve was also cut open. "Steve! What happened?"

"The Socs got me. Snuck up on me and got my switch. I should have been paying attention."

"It's ok. I will go get some bandages."

Ponyboy ran into the bathroom and got some washcloths and rags. When he got into his room, Steve was sitting on the bed with his shirt off, inspecting the cut. "Oh my. He would look so cute sitting like that, if there wasn't that big cut," Pony thought. "No. Stop. You don't like him. Your with Two-Bit," Ponyboy kept telling himself.

"Ok Steve. This may hurt a bit."

"Fine. Just get it fixed up if you can." Ponyboy took a wet rag and wiped the cut off. Steve winced.

"Sorry." He finished wiping down and drying Steve's arm. "Ok. So now I just have to wrap it up." Ponyboy wrapped a few cloths around Steve's arm. When he was done, he pinned it shut.

Ponyboy looked up into Steve's face and quickly looked down. "All done, Steve."

"Wow, thanks Pone." Ponyboy went to get up. Steve grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Hey, Pony, you know you can talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I will worry about it, actually. Pone," Steve looked up at Ponyboy, "I love you."

"I love you too, Steve." Ponyboy leaned over and carefully pulled Steve into a hug, being careful of his arm. Steve put his hand under Ponyboy's chin and pulled his face to his own until they were in a light kiss.

After a few seconds Steve pulled away shyly. "Sorry, the moment got to me."

"It's ok. I liked it."

••••••••••••••

Two-Bit was at home watching his sister. He hated leaving Ponyboy home, not because he was afraid of anything or anyone, but just because he hated leaving and missing Ponyboy. He had a weird feeling about Ponyboy at the moment. He tried to shake it out of his head, but it stayed there, somewhere in the back. Just to reassure himself, he decided to call the Curtis house. "Hey I'm making a phone call. Be good for a few minutes."

His sister answered "ok."

••••••••••••••

The phone ringing downstairs interrupted the silence that had fallen on the two boys. It wasn't awkward, but a warm and comfortable silence. "I'll get that," Ponyboy said and he went downstairs to get the phone.

When he picked up the phone, someone on the other line said "hi Pone."

"Hi Two-Bit. What's up? Do you need anything?"

"No. Just wanted to say hey. Not much to do here right now."

"Ok. So I will see you later?"

"Yeah. I will be over there sometime tonight. Maybe a little while after dinner."

"Ok. I'll tell Darry."

"Well, that's all. Love you Pony."

But Two-Bit didn't here a reply on the other line. And then nothing. Pony must have hung up by accident, he thought.

Steve came down stairs a minute or two after Ponyboy. He heard Two-Bit on the other end from a few feet away. "Gosh he's loud," thought Steve. Steve heard Two-Bit say "I love you" but Pony didn't reply. He raised his eyebrows in confusion. Pony just put his head down and walked to the couch when he hung up. Steve noticed he looked sad.

"What's wrong Pone?"

"I love you, ok! I have loved you, but how do you tell your boyfriend that you want to break up because of one of his best friends?"

"Really? You like...me?!"

"Yes! That's what I just said!"

"I-I...wow."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how. I couldn't."

"It's ok. I love you, so much, too."

Ponyboy and Steve stared at each other with a smile on their face.

"Two-Bit!" Pony just thought. "What do I tell him? I have to tell him later."

•••••••••••

Two-Bits mom got home from work early, so he was allowed to go out earlier. He started his walk to the Curtis house, excited to see Ponyboy. He saw that Sodapop and Darry weren't home yet.

He walked in the house and saw Steve and Ponyboy sitting on the couch, closer then he would have liked.

Pony jumped up and walked over to Two-Bit. He took Two-Bits hands. "I love you, but I-I... I have to break up."

"Why Pone?"

Ponyboy just looked at Steve. Steve looked down, avoiding Two-Bits glare.

"Wha-what? Steve?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"I am too," Two-Bit said as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

The End

••••••••••••••••

Authors notes: that the end everyone! Thank you all for the patience, reads, and reviews! Keep reviewing. Check my profile every once in while for new stories or one-shots. Happy holidays and Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
